


Happy Birthday Molly

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Obese Molly Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Weasley Family celebrate Molly's birthday
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley & Molly Weasley
Kudos: 6
Collections: anonymous





	Happy Birthday Molly

Molly Weasley wasn't exactly fit. In fact, some might call her obese.

But to her and the Weasley family, that was completely irrelevant. They couldn't care less.

"Happy birthday Mum!"

The Weasley family, Harry, and Hermione clapped cheerfully, smiling at their mother. Arthur was nowhere to be seen, although Molly distracted herself by giving each of her children- plus Harry and Hermione- a warm hug.

Fred and George were the last to give their mother a hug, screaming "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUM!" into Molly's ears.

"Fred! George! You'll break my ear drums," Molly sighed.

"Anyways!" Arthur entered the room, hair slightly messy, "Presents! Then food," he sent a wink to Molly, and with a wave of his wand 9 presents- each for all of Molly's children plus Harry and Hermione- appeared on the table.

Molly smiled and grabbed the present closest to her. It was pastel pink and enveloped in white glitter.

To~ Mum  
From~ Ginny

"Thank you Ginny!" Molly beamed as she took off the top of the box.

Inside, neatly folded and topped with a note, was a purple dress. It was simple and cut of at the lower legs, but it was sure to show off stretch marks.

Molly couldn't care less. She knew her family didn't care for her weight- in fact, they loved it. Thus, the mother took the dress and walked over to the bathroom to change.

With a simple wave of a wand her former apron and blouse was exchanged for the dress. In the mirror, Molly looked wonderful.

"Ready?!" she called.

All the children and Arthur looked at the bathroom door expectantly, with eager faces. "Yup!"

Without any hesitation, Molly opened the door and walked out, twirling in her dress.

Ginny laughed excitedly and wrapped her arms around Molly, the other children joined quickly. They all laughed and shared the hug, but broke the hug after Arthur kissed Molly.

"What?"

"Time for food!" Arthur called once all the presents were opened.

Molly clapped her hands excitedly as Arthur left to the kitchen and the children took their seats.

Moments later, Arthur came slowly walking in with trays of food in his hands- muggle style.

"Arthur! You're going to drop the food!" Molly scolded.

"No, no, it's fine," Arthur said, but one of the plates nearly fell. He sighed, took out his wand, and suddenly numerous plates of various foods appeared on the table. In front of Molly was an oversized plate already full with generous helpings of each platter.

Arthur took his spot at the table and smiled at Molly.

"Aww Arthur, thank you." Molly grinned, wiping a delightful tear. They both knew how much it meant to Molly when people offered her large amounts of food and didn't judge her weight.

"Well then! Let's eat!"

Ron was first to take a bite and Harry laughed at him. Bill, Percy, and Charlie were quick to dive into conversation. Ginny, sat next to the Golden Trio, launched into a conversation with Hermione. Arthur and Molly were quiet whilst they ate, but sent each other happy glances throughout the meal. 

Everyone was carefree, no judgements made towards Molly's obesity.

At the end of the meal, Fred and George stood from their chairs and beamed at their mother 

"Fred. George. Stop standing on the table."

The pair only exchanged mischievous glances and tossed a colorful bundle into the air. Seconds later, they exploded in front of Molly and drowned her in a glittering mess. Above her head in glitter read "HAPPY BIRFDAY MUM!"

"All that and you can't spell 'birthday' right?"

Molly laughed and shook her head, yet nonetheless took her family in for another warm hug.

Nothing mattered in that moment besides them. And that was how they intended for things to be.


End file.
